


Apply Ice to Reduce Swelling

by threewalls



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, First Time, High School, Ice Play, M/M, Sado-Masochism, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they're the fun kind of bruises. (Set after Episode 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apply Ice to Reduce Swelling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by lynndyre. Written for the bites/bruises square on kink_bingo.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.

"Thanks," Hayato says. "With Yamaguchi. Didn't think she'd ever let me go."

Ryu grunts in reply, working on the buckles of his boots. It'd been embarrassing the way Yamaguchi had got when Ryu had offered to walk Hayato home. He'd been glad to get away, too, by that point. Sometimes, Yamaguchi was so weird.

Ryu stands up, turning to face Hayato, and then just stares. Hayato is leaning against a door frame, pulling his black undershirt up over his head. His jacket and shirt are already on the floor. Hayato just steps over them. His back is marked by fists.

So is Hayato's front, Ryu sees when his friend turns (suddenly the shoeboxes on the hall table are so interesting), faded bruises from Tanabe's gang last week overlaid with fresh, darker patches from today. Hayato's stretching, slowly, scratching a hand through his hair. There's a scabbed over mark on the right side of his face, and a bruise like a lovebite at the left corner of Hayato's mouth.

Ryu licks his lips. It's a nervous habit, but it's better than staring. He can't think of anything to say.

"Ok, um--" Hayato wanders away through a doorway to the kitchen area. At home, Ryu's mother would have already offered a guest refreshments, but their front hall is probably bigger that the whole Yabuki apartment. Maybe Ryu shouldn't have taken his shoes off. He doesn't want to embarrass Hayato.

Ryu has known Hayato for years, but nothing's quite the same since the month they weren't talking, since Yamaguchi. It's already March. Graduation's two weeks Friday. Yamaguchi doesn't think it's corny to want to spend every moment you can with your friends, but that's Yamaguchi. Ryu is sure that even by their teacher's bizarre standards friends don't usually want to bite their friends just to see the mark on their lips.

A second later, something white and green flies at Ryu's head. It's a bag of frozen dumplings, of all things. "If you're staying, you can come make yourself useful," Hayato calls.

That's how Ryu ends up kneeling behind Hayato by the low dining table, moving a bag of dumplings and some frozen shrimp against the bruises on Hayato's back. Hayato's got his front covered with some more frozen things, and this way, Hayato can't see Ryu watching him.

Ryu can't see if the cold is helping, not yet. They're a bit like the opposite of flowers, the bruises, blue and purple and yellow and green streaking out from darker centres, on the pale screen of Hayato's back. There's one low on his right side that makes Ryu wince just looking at it (and sit a bit wider), the really dark spot in one corner. Thugs wear big rings just like they do.

Ryu curls his fingers closed, lines up his left-most knuckle and touches his fist, just lightly, fitting inside the bruise.

Hayato shivers, a big movement, rolling his shoulders. Ryu drops his hand, mumbles an apology. So stupid to get caught.

"Huh?" Hayato struggles to see over his shoulder. "What? They're the fun kind of bruises, right?"

Ryu can feel his face go still in shock, just as Hayato gives up, and shuffles around so that they're facing. Ryu doesn't stop him.

"Coz' we stood up for something important and won," Hayato says, acting like Ryu should know what he's talking about. "So, the bruises feel good and it makes you want to--"

Hayato looks down between them, so does Ryu, catching Hayato's eyes on the way back up. On a normal day, that sort of gesture meant, 'hey, man, your fly's open', but their zips are up. Just stretched.

Well, fuck.

Ryu can see the moment Hayato has a no doubt "bright idea", the way his eyes widen, and Ryu wonders if Hayato will ask about the erection Ryu has been ignoring since Hayato starting walking around flashing so much purple-white skin in front of him. If this is about having fun bruises, Hayato is the only one who has them. New bruises, anyway.

"Hey, Taku's in _juku_ until late, and my Dad won't be back until Thursday." Hayato leans forward, opens his mouth and says: "You want to--"

The words almost don't make sense to Ryu, but the gesture Hayato makes is clear. They've never done that before, not together, but it's not like he wants to say no. Ryu drops the frozen food, numbed fingers on Hayato's fly.

"Shit, you're cold." Hayato puts Ryu's higher, on a bruise just under his ribs. He's grinning. "Didn't need the veggies, when I've got you, huh? I guess I can do you and me."

Hayato's hands feel cold, too, and it's his left on Ryu and nearly useless for this. Ryu still bites his lip at the sound he makes.

"Sit on me," Ryu says, surprising himself. He's practically in Hayato's lap right now, but Hayato's the one who's injured. "It'd be easier for you to reach like that."

It's easier with Ryu's hands on Hayato's back, too; he doesn't need to look to remember where the bruises are. Hayato demands Ryu prove it, grunts when Ryu's fingers find another tender spot. Hayato's skin is cold, but only to start with.

"You're staying for dinner, right?" Hayato says, afterwards, when he's heavy in Ryu's arms, his head on Ryu's shoulder. Ryu doesn't mind. Ryu doesn't have to move.

"Can't let all this go to waste," Hayato says.

Ryu lifts up his head. On the floor around them, all the food has melted. It's all in plastic, so it should be ok. His uniform trousers, on the other hand...

"We're cleaning up first," Ryu says.

Hayato just laughs.

\---  
MC  
3/9/10

**Author's Note:**

> NB: They may be graduating high school students, but [Ryu and Hayato are both 19 by the point of this story.](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/88235.html)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rebound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155265) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
